Why Me
by Hummelberry Addict
Summary: Takes Place in NM. Bella is offered the chance to be in the Volturi. Edward tries to answer for her, she storms off and finds out who her true mate is


Why Me?

"Bella, would you be interested in joining our family?" Aro asked turning to me.

I stared at him shocked; did he really ask me to stay for dinner.

Looking around I took in all the vampires around me, my eyes stopping at Jane's twin. He was beautiful, beautiful enough to even make Edward look plain in comparison. He had soft looking brown hair, angelic face, and sinister looking ruby eyes.

He looked at me indifferently. Then a look of shock graced his features, followed by a warm smile.

Edward spoke up breaking my train of thought "She's not interested."

"Excuse me," I said turning to him "is your name Bella? I believe Aro was speaking to me. You do not make decisions for me Edward. I am not your pet!"

To my utter shock Edward slapped me "Listen human, you are mine," he growled

I held my burning cheek but I stood my ground, "And who, left who in the forest?"

Without another word I stormed out into the hall, leaving a roomful of gob smacked vampires

Alec's POV

I was seething. Cullen had touched what was mine. Not only that, he had hurt her! He would pay, oh yes; he would pay dearly for this.

I stepped up to Master Aro and offered him my hand

"Ah, I see," he breathed, "Felix take Edward to the dungeons; he will face his charges as soon as our dear Bella is asleep. Demetri escort Alice out, with a note for our friend Carlisle explaining what has transpired here. Alec check on your mate"

I didn't need telling twice. Running out into the hallway I saw Isabella slumped against the wall, sobbing.

"Isabella," I cooed kneeling in front of her.

She looked up, her small hand still on her cheek.

"Can I see your cheek?"

She nodded before removing her hand.

I growled instantly, it was bruised but not broken thank Volterra.

"_Cara mia_ you look dead on your feet." I whispered picking her up, "let's get you dried off and in bed."

I rushed off to our (I love the sound of that) our room, and placed her gently on the bed.

"I'll draw you a nice hot bubble bath."

The bath only took minutes to prepare, I put in Lavender and Freesia scented bubbles to enhance Isabella's scent. Leaving a pure white night gown on the counter I waved Isabella inside.

"I'll give you some privacy _angelo mio_," I whispered "but don't keep me waiting to long."

"Thanks…."

I suddenly realized I had not introduced myself "Alec."

"Alec" she repeated as I shut the door.

Bella's POV

The bath was absolutely perfect, the hot water relaxing my frigid muscles. I began to wonder why Alice had called Alec and Jane "The Witch Twins". OK Jane I could understand, but Alec? He seemed not at all like the heartless monster Alice had described earlier on the plane. He seemed so sweet. Why did he insist on taking care of me? I was nothing but a mere mortal; Edward had said so, nothing but a priceless possession. But Alec was treating me like a person.

I suddenly remembered that Alec told me not to keep him waiting. I washed my hair and body, trying to be thorough and speedy. Drying hastily I dressed in the white night gown, and opened the door.

Alec was waiting in the middle of the huge bed. He tapped the spot in front of him for me to sit down.

I followed his silent order, sitting cross-legged in front of him. Suddenly I felt something tugging at my hair. Soon I recognized the movements of a brush and I relaxed.

"That's it Cara" Alec crooned "just relax I'll take care of you my mate, my bride, my love."

Mate? Bride? I knew that these terms meant the same thing in the vampire world. Thank you Jasper! But how can I be Alec's mate? We barely met like an hour and a half ago. Even though I had to admit the pull I felt when I met him was undeniable. Oh, well I'll ask him tomorrow.

"Time to sleep Cara," Alec told me picking me up, placing me into bed, and tucking me in

"I don't think I can," I told him pointing to my still stinging cheek.

"Humor me love and just try." He breathed.

His wintery breath stopped my thought process, blocking my witty comeback, all I was able to get out was "OK I'll try."

"Goood Girrrl" he purred as my world disappeared into the world of dreams.

Alec's POV

After my Isabella fell asleep I returned to the throne room, to dispose of the vile creature that had bruised her skin and scarred her spirit.

Demetri and Felix were holding him when I arrived.

"Ah, Alec, is Bella alright?" Master Aro asked.

"Yes."

"Good. Now Edward you are being charged with touching and bringing harm to another vampire's Bride. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty,"

"Very well, your punishment is death. Alec will you…"

"Yes Master," I replied smiling nastily.

Stepping up to Cullen I grasped his head

"This is what you get for touching my mate." I snarled twisting his head until the ripping snap of it being detached from his body was heard.


End file.
